Graduation Song
by Serry2
Summary: Shuichi Shindou's parents have put their foot’s down: If Shuichi wants to tour Japan then he will have to finish High School. Can our favorite rock star go back to school amid the cameras of the press and the pressures of his job? To bad that Hiro already
1. Anti Nostalgic

This disclaimer, being amply redundant, shall stand for all chapters from this chapter forward:

I do not own Gravitation. I do, however, own the cute Kumagoro plushy sitting on my desk right now. Kawaii!

Warning: Contains Shounen ai and Yaoi. Don't like? What the heck are you doing in this fandom?

Summary: Shuichi Shindou's parents have put their foot's down: If Shuichi wants to tour Japan then he will have to finish High School. Pressing deadlines and nosey, love sick classmates abound. Can our favorite rock star go back to school amid the cameras of the press and the pressures of his job? To bad that Hiro already got his GED. It looks like he's going it alone this time.

Notes: I don't know what the Japanese equivalent of a GED is so I'm just leaving it as that for now.

Graduation Song: Anti-Nostalgic

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yuki, I'm home," called Shuichi as he burst into the house. After a moment's silence, Shuichi remembered that Yuki was meeting with his editor, Mizuki-san, today and would most likely be gone for another hour. These days Yuki would at least yell that he was making too much noise so Shuichi was almost certain that he was alone in the house.

Shuichi sighed and moved to the kitchen to make himself some tea. It had been a long day in the recording studio and it promised to be an even longer week as Bad Luck was now heading to announce their latest tour. The Tokyo Bay Music Festival had been four weeks ago but his song was still at the top of the charts and Mr. K was adamant that they continue on while the ball was rolling. Their new tour would be a showcase of all of the songs from their new album and some of their old. Shuichi grinned when he thought of the lyrics that he had written, on the spot, at the festival. Despite Yuki's insistence that Shuichi had still had zero talent, he had been caught more then once listening to the song. Shuichi knew that it was just Yuki's way of showing affection and so he didn't take Yuki's jabs to heart. The tea was finally ready and Shuichi was sitting himself down on the couch to enjoy it when the phone rang. Shuichi groaned and set the cup aside to answer. If that was K telling him to come back to the studio then he was going to hang up on him, guns be damned.

"Moshi moshi," he said into the phone. A female's voice answered.

"Shuichi honey, this is your mother." Shuichi gasped softly and unconsciously sat up straighter.

"Hello, mother," he responded dutifully. He groaned inside and got ready for another argument. His parents had not wanted him to go into music and his mother had hoped that he would go to college to study for a medical career. She had been sorely disappointed when he dropped out of high school the moment that he had turned seventeen. His graduating class would be walking across the stage in just a month's time and he was already a rich and successful star. That was very impressive for someone who had already clinched 'most likely to end up flipping burgers' at the beginning of his junior year. It was the best result, in his opinion, since he had never enjoyed school and had only Hiro as a friend. Most of the students at his school were jerks who said that his hyper personality was juvenile and bothersome. Once Hiro graduated early there was no reason for him to stay. Even finishing high school would have been hell, never mind college.

"Shuichi," his mother said brightly, "I got a call yesterday from dear old Yamanaka-san. You remember your old principal, of course? He was just calling to ask if you would want to speak to the graduating class for their ceremony. They are your old peers after all." She plowed on before he could respond. "Naturally, I reminded him that you never graduated yourself and so that might not send the best message but he had the most wonderful idea! If you agree to attend the rest of term, give a few kind words that they can use in recruiting, and speak at the graduation then he'll allow you to graduate as well! Oh, my baby can still have a chance at that diploma!" Shuichi sighed and waited for her to stop gushing.

"Mother, I really don't have the time to be doing that. Bad Luck has a new album that we need to be promoting and we have a national tour coming up! I can't just abandon my job for a month."

"Nonsense," cried his mother as she cut him off. "I've already spoken to your boss. Seguchi-san was it? In any case, he said that he thinks that this is a great idea. You can go to school in the morning and do your job in the afternoon to evenings. This way you can even say that your band promotes education and use that for extra good public relations."

"Tohma said that," gasped Shuichi? He groaned internally. That seemed like just the kind of thing that his scheming boss would do.

"Yes, he did dear. He should be phoning you soon to arrange everything. In fact, I'd better get off the line in case he's trying to call now. Oh, I just can't believe it. My baby's going to graduate!"

"Wait!" called Shuichi but he was met only with a dial tone. Shuichi sighed and took in a mouthful of his tea only to spit it out: The cup was already stone cold and undrinkable. Shuichi gave a frustrated cry and tossed himself face first onto the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuki entered his apartment only to find it dark and silent. He glanced at his wristwatch in confusion. Seven o'clock meant that Shuichi should have been home by now. He snapped on the lights and noticed that his lover's shoes were haphazardly stacked in the entrance. "Shuichi, I swear that I'll trip over your shoes if you keep leaving them like this," he called out, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Gomen, Yuki," called Shuichi's tired voice. Yuki calmed and went to find his lover lying quietly on the couch.

"Baka," he murmured lovingly. "What's wrong now?" Shuichi sat up and recounted his mother's call to the blonde.

"And Tohma called after that," he announced afterwards. "He says that I have tomorrow to get my supplies and that I have to report to school Monday! I don't want to go back Yuki! It was bad enough when I had Hiro there. This time I'll be all alone." Yuki smiled.

"You make to much noise about it. Fujisaki is still in school and he's just fine." Shuichi frowned.

"No, he's home tutored by a private sempai and only has to worry about it three evenings out of the week and on the weekends!"

"It's only for a month, baka, and I'm sure that everyone will be cheering you on. You can do it."

"Honto? You really think I can do it Yuki?" The blonde nodded and drew his lover to his feet. Yuki led him to his study and to the wall where his certificates were displayed. Carefully, he drove a nail into the wall, next to his own graduation certificate, and stepped back to pull Shuichi into his arms.

"When you get your certificate I'll put it in that spot so that I can see it and be proud of you." Shuichi dove into his lover's arms and happily kissed him. If it meant that Yuki would be proud of him then Shuichi would definitely put his all into it. Yuki just gathered him into his arms and quickly led him into the bedroom. Dinner would have to wait an hour or two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Happy Birthday To Me! That's all for this chapter folks. I'm planning on doing this as a multi-chapter fic but I haven't figured out exactly how many yet. Let me know what you think of it so far and remember to check out my other Gravitation fic, A Fractured Mind. It's a nice one shot about why Ryuichi is the way he is.


	2. Blind Game Again

Review Please

Summary: Shuichi Shindou's parents have put their foot's down: If Shuichi wants to tour Japan then he will have to finish High School. Pressing deadlines and nosey, love sick classmates abound. Can our favorite rock star go back to school amid the cameras of the press and the pressures of his job? To bad that Hiro already got his High School Equivalency. It looks like he's going it alone this time.

Graduation Song: Blind Game Again

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shuichi fidgeted in his seat and looked over to his schoolbag with trepidation. It was Monday and, as per his employer's instructions, he was now heading off to his first day of school. Both K and Sakano had shown up at an ungodly early hour and had forced him to get up and get ready. His school uniform had been brought by K and he now found himself wishing that he had just put his foot down about the whole deal. He had been pulled away from a warm Yuki, dressed in an over starched white shirt and black slacks, and had been forced into Sakano's new limo, which was a shiny black with darkly tinted windows. The license plate even read 'BADLUCK'. Nobody would miss this nice of a car so he couldn't even sneak in the back door now.

"Come on Shuichi," said Sakano tiredly. "All you have to do is bear this for one month and then make a small speech about how the school inspired you to your profession of singing." Shuichi blinked.

"But then I'd be lying," he said innocently. K laughed and pulled the car up to its destination. Shuichi tried to peer out of the window and catch a glimpse of his old school but the tinted window was simply too dark.

"This is it Shuichi," assured K. "I'll be here to pick you up at three o'clock sharp. Pay attention to your sensei, play nice with the other students, and remember to tell me if anyone messes with you." He held up his beloved Magnum and laughed, leaving Shuichi with no doubt of what would happen to the unfortunate fool who did that.

"Thanks K," he said with a smile and moved to exit the car.

"Just one more thing Shuichi," said K before he could open the door. Shuichi paused and gave him a curious look. "You're going to need this," he said and tossed Shuichi a pair of sunglasses. Shuichi sighed and put the glasses on. Taking his bag, he opened the door and got out of the car only to have a flash of light snapped in his face. The reporters descended on him like ants to sugar.

"Shindou-san, how does it feel to be back at your old high school?" asked one reporter excitedly.

"Great," he drawled, "just great." The reporters did not even pick up on the double meaning as he made his way to the school doors, absently waving to the screaming fan that where made up of his old classmates. Yamanaka-sensei was standing at the doors and ushered him inside with firm order for the reporters to stay outside. Shuichi sighed in relief as the doors closed and quiet descended into the corridor.

"Shindou-san," said Yamanaka-sensei smoothly, "I'm so glad that you decided to take us up on our offer. I assume that you remember where everything is and if not then our students will be more then happy to help you out. Here is your schedule. Let me know if you need anything at all." He handed Shuichi the slip of paper and made his way back to the office. Shuichi looked at the paper and groaned.

Room: 2-4

Pd. 1: English Literature8- 8:55 am

Pd. 2: Pre-Calculus9-9:55 am

Pd. 3: Science10-11 am

Pd. 4: Lunch11-11:30 am

Pd. 5: Japanese Literature11:30-12:25 pm

Pd. 6: Gym12:30-1:15 pm

Pd. 7: Music1:30-2 pm

Pd. 8: History2-3 pm

There were so many hard classes with only a half hour for music. Shuichi was sure that he wouldn't survive the day. He made his way to his classroom and found a seat just before the other students entered and began fighting for seats around him. Finally, a busty blonde pushed her way into the desk next to him and smiled at him with hearts in her eyes.

"Hi Shindou-san, remember me," she fawned in what she thought was a seductive voice.

(Flashback)

Shuichi sighed and shoved his geography book into his locker with a resigned sigh. He had spent the whole week writing a new song and had been taken completely by surprise when his sensei had sprung a pop quiz on the class. His parents would not be thrilled when he brought home the next in a long line of 'F's. Shuichi slammed his locker shut and pushed the thought from his mind. Like he would ever need to know where New York was anyway. He lived in Japan for Sakuma's sake.

"Well, maybe if I do a world tour some day," he said with a laugh.

"Oh? I didn't know they had world tours for village idiots," came a snobby voice from behind him. He turned and found Kioko and her band of clones behind him. Kioko smirked and turned her nose up at him. "Really Shindou, how you even made it this far is beyond me. Why don't you just do yourself a favor and dropout now? I hear they have an opening for a new mascot at Burger Buddy. One would think that a dobe like you can at least get that right. Nah, an idiot like you would probably put the head on backwards." Her group of clones laughed vapidly and followed her down the hall. Shuichi clenched his fists and ran off to the music room before his tears were able to fall.

(End Flashback)

Shuichi blinked at the Kioko as she leaned forward in an attempt to show him even more of her cleavage. "No," he answered as he dismissed her casually. He turned his attention to the front of the room but could not block out the frenzied whispers that where already reordering Kioko's status to the bottom of the class hierarchy. Moments later the door opened and the sensei walked in. All conversation halted immediately as she reached the front of the room.

"Good morning class," she began coldly. "Today we will be continuing our work on 'The Grapes of Wrath'. Why don't we start our new student in on an easy question? Mr. Shindou," she said with an evil look. "Explain what message the author was trying to convey with his use of the turtle in chapter three." Shuichi gulped with dread.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shuichi shoved his books into his new locker and closed it with a tired sigh. In one morning he had managed to set fire to the science lab, set of a chain of reactions that had led to a full blown food fight, and give his gym teacher a concussion by sending a foul ball straight into his head during a baseball game. All of this was done with the fawning and admiration of the student body as it seemed that Shuichi could do no wrong with him. He really wished he could just crawl into a hole and hide for awhile before he went crazy from the constant unwanted attention.

Shuichi took a deep breath and held his head high. "This is all for the tour," he reminded himself firmly. At least he finally had his favorite class next. Shuichi was practically skipping when he arrived at the music room and he entered with a happy smile. The other students were already seated and had there music books dutifully out. Shuichi looked around for the music teacher but didn't see her anywhere. He turned to a nearby girl who he remembered had always been kind to him, if just a little quiet. "Where is Mari-sensei?" he asked curiously. "I've never know her to be out of this room."

"Ano…Mari-sensei retired last semester," she answered quietly. "We have Tomake-sensei now." Shuichi blinked and took his seat. So the only cool sensei was gone. He hoped that this new music teacher was just as good. Moments later the classroom door flew open and a rather severe looking man stepped into the room. He took one look at Shuichi and sneered.

"Ah, yes. We have a new student." He walked to the front of the room and set down his brief case. "We will have no need of the caterwauling that you young people dare to call music in this class young man. Here we will study the work of composers such as Beethoven, Chopin, and Handel: true masters in their field. Perhaps you will actually learn something by the time I am through with you. All of you turn to page 123; we will now begin our unit on the life and triumphs of the great Mozart." Shuichi blinked in shock and the man continued to deliver a mixture of lecture and loathing about Shuichi's profession. They had managed to ruin even this part of his day. The music was dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's all folks. I got a bit discouraged from my Naruto fic and decided to have some fun with this fic. Please review and tell me what you think. And if you like Naruto please go check out my other fics: Domino Effect and Fated Meetings (sequel to DE). My review rate wasn't so good last chapter and so I'm a bit down.

Review


End file.
